Master x Maid
by What I wrote
Summary: Alice Academy the school for people with special powers. But what if the school is torn between the poor and the rich? What if Mikan becomes the toy of Natsume Hyuuga, the most dangerous, cocky bastard in school? She could never love him. Right? MxN R
1. Prologue

**The story takes place at Alice Academy for teenagers with strange powers called Alices.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just get these really weird ideas.

Inspired by: Honey X Honey Drops

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\**  
Master x Maid  
0: Prologue**  
\\\\\

Alice Academy is torn between the Maids and the Kugeka course which is classes attended only by the rich students.

'Maid' is the nickname that is given to all the students from the regular class who is chosen by the Kugeka to become their maids. If chosen, you will follow your master and obey his or her orders.

It is simply this old tradition that makes the Kugeka and the Maids work together. Only the Kugeka can chose their maids, and not vice versa. The up side to being a maid is that all their school fees will be paid by the Kugeka.

Once a Maid is chosen, he or she cannot decline without leaving the school. If the maid is offended or taken advantage of by his or her master, the partnership is dissolved.

Mutual fights between two masters and their maids are accepted.

The masters will have the same maid for a year, and then a new one is chosen. If you wish to keep the previous maid, that is conventional as well.

If you are a maid transfer student, you will have to get a master as soon as possible. It is not an option to attend Alice Academy without one.

And with this, the confusing love story about the maid and the master can begin…

Name: Sakura, Mikan  
Day of birth: January 1  
Age: 15  
Horoscope: Capricorn  
Bloodtype: 0  
Category: Special ability  
Star: No star  
Interests: Swimming, eating  
Favourite movie: Moulin Rouge  
Favourite genre of music: Pop  
Favourite colour: Pink  
Favourite food: Everything  
Favourite fruit: Strawberry  
Personal quote: _"When you're over the hill, that's when you pick up speed." --Quincy Jones  
_Likes school but gets bad grades. Is the captain of the swimming team, and loves to sing. She posses the alice of nullification, which is classified as a special ability. Sweet and cheerful, when you get to know her, but she has a bad rumour. Hate guys like Natsume.

Name: Hyuuga, Natsume   
Date of birth: November 27  
Age: 17  
Horoscope: Sagittarius   
Bloodtype: B  
Category: Dangerous ability  
Star: Special  
Interests: Reading, sleeping  
Favourite movie: Blade Runner  
Favourite genre of music: Rock  
Favourite colour: Black  
Favourite food: Steak  
Favourite fruit: Tangerine  
Personal quote: _"Sex is the last refuge of the miserable." --Quentin Crisp_  
A genius but always ditches class. He is thoroughly unhappy with the school, and hates being ordered around as much as being disciplined. He possesses the alice of flames, which is classified as a dangerous ability. Generally moody and silent, but seems to have fun being with Mikan.

-

Be aware of chapter one: **Unexpected meeting**.

Coming soon.


	2. Unexpected meeting

Authors note: This is my third fanfic, and I won't tell you to be nice with your comments, since it would freak me out, if people didn't tell me what was bad about my story, and what I should do better.

(YES, I KNOW THAT MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. EXPLANATION: I'm from this stupid little country, where you'll start to learn English, when you're ELEVEN years old!! Ugh. End of explanation)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just get these really weird ideas.

Inspired by: Honey X Honey Drops

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flowers of spring…_

_Hyuuga is tender…_

_Hyuuga is sweet…_

_Hyuuga is…_

…_dangerous?_

_Be aware of the Hyuuga of Summer._

_Somehow… I stumbled upon that "Hyuuga of Summer"_

\\\\**  
Master x Maid  
1: Unexpected meeting**  
\\\\\

Central Town. A magical place for people with magical powers. The _only_ town for people with magical powers, actually. Usually the streets would be very crowded but today was an unusually hot summer day. Only few people could be seen walking around in the town, most of them had already found cover in one of the small cafés or restaurants, protecting them from the burning sun.

In exactly _this_ café, rich students from the Kugeka course were not unusual to be seen. Actually, the owner would appreciate if his costumers _were_ Kugeka. After all, they would have much more money in their possession than Maids would.

A good-looking raven haired Kugeka smoothly walked into the small café. His tantalizing crimson red eyes discreetly searching for someone amongst the crowd of Kugeka and Maids. It didn't help the fact that many of the Maid-waitresses were swooning as his gaze coolly swept past them. He ignored them as they looked at him and gave him flirtingly smiles, some were even whining as they saw the handsome Kugeka.

'What a bunch of horny hookers' he thought and rolled his eyes, not even caring if anyone saw the rude gesture, before he spotted the people he was looking for. His friends were sitting in a secluded corner of the café, catching his attention with hand gestures while loudly yelling his name.

"Oi," he raised a hand slightly as a greeting. He then looked over at his sister Aoi who was also there and gave her one of his rare smiles. She looked at him, smiling back with a gentle, kind smile on her beautiful face.

The handsome young Kugeka which name was Natsume sat down, his friends greeting him with respect. Sure, they were his friends but they still knew where there position was and he was, as a matter of fact, the so called leader if they had one.

"Its summer," Tsubasa exclaimed in a cheerful manner. His full name was Tsubasa Andou of the Kugeka course but he didn't mind other people just calling him by his first name. Tsubasa was almost nineteen years old and it wouldn't be long before he would take the final exams and say goodbye to the school.

"So?" Hotaru Imai of the Kugeka course asked emotionlessly. She was fifteen years old and was known as the "Ice Queen" since no one has yet been successful in getting close to her. She gazed dully at her plate and spiked a piece of lobster with her fork. Normally, she would have preferred to eat crab brain but the café was a bit too small for Hotaru's taste and apparently they didn't have such expensive food. She snorted a little. That's what you get when you decide to eat on a café owned by _Maids_. Ugh, she despised poor people.

"Well we should think about finding a Maid, ya know." Tsubasa answered.

"C'mon, Tsubasa. You're just gonna pick the one you had last year, right?" Koroyomi or Koko for short said with a huge grin. Tsubasa blushed a little by this. It was true that he had been having the same Maid since he was fifteen years old. Her name was Misaki and he had chosen her because of her loud, happy voice and easy-going attitude. They were getting along well and Tsubasa was slowly but lastly beginning to consider her as more than just his Maid.

"Well… that's because Misaki wasn't like the other girls," he mumbled.

"Cut the mushy stuff, Tsubasa," Natsume told him coldly, rolling his eyes at the lame explanation. He had heard it over a million times from different women. It was always the same story for them. It was love at first sight. Who ever believed in that was a fool in Natsume's eyes.

"I have found one too," Aoi quickly said to save Tsubasa for any further humiliation. She was only thirteen years old, the age when the Kugeka's should choose their first Maid. Her big brother snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She giggled. He was always so overprotective.

"Don't worry, brother. You will surely like him," she said with a gentle smile. "He is very much like you. Actually, I asked him to be my Maid after he saved me from some bullies."

"That's so romantic," Sumire Shouda of the Kugeka course whined. "I wish I will find a knight in shining armour too!" Sumire was sixteen years old and had been deeply in love with Natsume, mostly because of his looks, but he cured her by burning her hair when they were fourteen. Sumire disliked poor people just like Hotaru did and was very much against this whole "Maid-Kugeka" thing but she figured that it could be fun to have someone to do the dirty work.

"His name is Youichi," Aoi said with a dreamy smile. Sumire clapped her hands in excitement which coursed Koko to laugh.

"Relax, Permy," he told her, patting her back in a grinning manner.

"Hey, don't call me that, Mr No-one-will-ever-wanna-be-your-Maid guy!" she snapped angrily. In secret, everyone actually called her Permy because of her hair. That, of course, didn't change the fact that she would get annoyed by those who did.

"I have a Maid," Koko said, slightly offended. "Her name is Anna and she's really pretty and good at cooking."

"So know we know why you picked her," Tsubasa grinned. Koko believed in the old saying: Understanding goes through the man's stomach.

"What about you, Natsume? Found anyone yet?" Aoi asked her brother who had kept silent almost the whole conversation. He wasn't really the sociable type.

"No. But that's not a problem."

"Yeah, you can ask any Maid-girl and they would say yes, Natsume. Even though there's this rumour about you being totally dangerous and stuff. You always get a new Maid every year…" Tsubasa started, but was cut off by Natsume.

"I get bored by the same girl easily," he said. "You know that."

"Yeah, yeah, but someday you'll find your girl and when that day comes-"

"That will never happen, Tsubasa." Natsume snapped. The tone in his voice told the others that the conversation was finished. You had to be very, very stupid to continue it now.

"Whatever you say, Natsume. Whatever you say" Tsubasa just mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"Can I take your order?" A somewhat exasperated voice suddenly asked. Her annoying voice made Natsume look up. A slender eyebrow raised slightly as a waitress looked at him with an irritated face. Beside the frown she was very pretty. She had a slender figure and she was only a few inches smaller than he was. Her long, brown hair curled in the ends as her big auburn eyes was waiting for his order impatiently. Natsume guessed that she was a Maid since there were no Kugeka's working in this café.

Natsume said something in a quiet voice. She leaned closer to him, trying to hear what he was saying.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and pulled her towards him. His friends didn't even move. They were used to Natsume's way, especially when he saw a girl he liked then he would usually just do what he wanted to. And well… they would usually let him. The young waitress gasped when their lips touched…

He looked into her eyes, surprised when she stared back at him. "Your earring," said she "has the sign of Alice Academy's Kugeka on it, right?" Natsume smirked. _'So she noticed my earring…' _The waitress smiled at him. "Cause I've heard the rumours…"

A loud scream was then heard and Natsume felt something very cold and very wet collapse with his head. He didn't move but instead he looked at the painting waitress who was holding a glass in her hand. _She had just thrown water at him_, he concluded.

"Rumours of the wealthy clique!" she yelled. "I can't believe you! Just thinking that we breathe the same air makes me sick!!" And with that she turned around and ran away.

The others looked at Natsume, questionably. An evil smirk crept onto his face. "You told me to find a new Maid, right?" Koko nodded slightly, still a little unsure what was going on.

"Well, I think I found one."

\\\\\

R&R

Questions are welcome


	3. The girl named Mikan

**A**uthors note: Right. I just remembered that exams are coming up. The fuck? I'm not prepared, I'm not, I'm not!! EXAMS, stay away from me. You are not of this earth!  
Whatever. I was just reading this very disgusting shojo manga called _Hana ni nade_. Ugh. Just how cheesy can it get? And the girl (called Momo or whatever) is kissing all the boys characters because they're "nice" to her… (Is she a slut??) I had a lot of fun deleting all of the chapters after I was done reading them –smirks- Just so you're warned, this story will NOT be cheesy or lovey-dovey. I like love-hate relationships the most. Ugh. Back to studying already??!!!  
I'm tired of all the yelling now. So I'm doing this fanfic instead. Yeah whatever, sue me. The way I see it, you can divide the world up into two kinds of people, those who likes to study, and the rest of us.

Kiss my 330 cubic inches of V8 power, sucker!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\\**  
Master x Maid  
2: The girl named Mikan**  
\\\\\

**M**ikan Sakura gazed furiously at the door as she dropped her duffle bag to the ground. She sent a death glare to the large pile of papers on the coffee table. It was about the electric bill she hadn't paid yet. In the kitchen she tried to make a decent cup of coffee to drink, but she nearly burned down the gas cooker in the process. Mikan looked at the mushy coffee in the cup, ready to kick its ass to vent out her frustrations.

Mikan was furious. She was _fuckin' freakin' madly sickin' crazily _furious.

"How DARE that Kugeka member steal my first kiss?" she yelled, punching the wall. "He'll pay!" Normally, Mikan Sakura was a very understanding and generous person. You could catch her feeding a homeless dog, and then bring it back to her apartment because she wasn't heartless enough to leave it alone. You would even see her help old ladies or crying children. But only in secret.

At school, she was feared as the cold and bad-tempered girl you shouldn't be too friendly with. One of the reasons was that Mikan also happened to be very pretty, and usually had a lot of guys hanging after her. She did keep her innocence though. _Waiting for her special someone…_

"…IS NOW RUINED BY A FREAKIN' KUGEKA!" Mikan screamed as her neighbours started to get annoyed. "Would you mind shutting up?" they yelled through the paper-thin wall.

"But WAIT. It's not like he knows who I am, right?" Mikan told herself. "Yeah, I'm totally a STRANGER to him! Can't BELIEVE he would kiss a stranger… Just thinking about it gives me the cripes" "I'll just pretend this didn't happen!" Mikan finished with a relieved expression. "There's no way he'll know who I am."

_She had NO idea…_

\\\\\

"So what do you know about this girl?" Natsume asked coolly. He threw an uninterested glare at the poor Yuu Tobita, who was currently sweating and gulping. The tapping sound from his working laptop seemed somewhat out of place in the heat of the beaming sun.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura," Yuu said, shivering a little. Believing the rumours or not; Natsume Hyuuga was not a man you would make your enemy. Actually, you wouldn't do anything that was unpleasant to him at all. Even when he was just standing under a big Sakura tree, bathing in sunlight there was a dangerous aura around him and he had a cold expression on his handsome face as he casually leaned against the tree. Two blonde girls were squealing in delight when he pushed some of the raven hair away from his crimson eyes, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What are you doing?" A sly voice suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Natsume turned his gaze towards Hotaru and, to his big annoyance, Koko, Sumire and Tsubasa. Silence fell yet again. Then Natsume pointed at Yuu with a bored expression. "Gathering information," he said. Tsubasa and Koko shot each other a dirty look.

"Let's hear it then!"

Yuu took a deep breath. "Mikan Sakura. Day of birth: 1/1. Age: 15. Category: Special Ability. Star rank: No star."

"Wow, have you guys ever heard of a no star? She must be really stupid," Koko interrupted, almost impressed. Natsume shot him a death glare, and then nodded to Yuu as if telling him to continue.

"Actually, the reason behind her poor rank is due to…" Yuu hesitated. Was he really just going to just tell these Kugeka members all about the poor girl? Was he that kind of man who would just give in because Hyuuga was scary?

"To what, _Iinchou_?" Natsume said coldly, making Yuu shiver. To hell with being a gentleman!

"She is very bad-tempered. It looks like she has been beating most of the Maid-guys up. The teachers call her a rebel."

"S-she sure sounds…" Koko started.

"… Like a rebel." Tsubasa nodded. Sumire snorted. She really couldn't see why Natsume wanted to spend so much time investigate on a tomboyish Maid like this one. Why couldn't he choose someone more suitable? Or he could choose her instead of a stupid Maid. Sumire tried to imagine a scene where Natsume rides on a white horse and comes to save her…

"Stop drooling. It's disgusting," Hotaru told her in an emotionless voice. She didn't care about this Maid and she didn't care about Natsume's sudden interest in poor people. She didn't care at all actually.

Natsume began to walk away and the others followed him. Yuu couldn't help but breathe out deeply. He had been holding his breath until Natsume was out of sight. 'Sorry, Sakura-san. It's up to you now,' he thought and closed his laptop.

"What're ya gonna do now, Natsu-chan?" Tsubasa said in a cheerful manner.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Natsume snapped back, not in the mood to be teased. He was never in the mood to be teased.

"What do you intend to do, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"We're going to the Maid school," he replied. None of them dared to argue against Natsume's order. He wasn't used to be defied and he would never get used to it. Since only very few people would have the guts to teach him, and they would probably regret it soon after.

\\\\\

"Oh, I can't believe he told you that!" Matsuada Ao squeaked in delight. She was quite pretty and was popular, especially to the opposite sex. Her long, blond hair and dazzling eyes could stun everyone if she wanted them to.

"Yes, it's so unbelievable. I mean, I've always dreamed of having that guy as my Master!" Motoko Kazuma said, running a hand through her curly hair. "He's really handsome!" They both whined in excitement when a cold voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Oi," it said. Matsuada turned around in annoyance to tell the rude person to go away but stopped as she saw who the voice belonged to. In front of her stood the most handsome guy she had ever seen in her life. He had tantalizing crimson orbs and messy, raven-coloured hair. He was wearing a black school uniform; it was unbuttoned and quite cluttered which gave him the look of a bad guy.

Matsuada knew that he was a Kugeka member, just by looking at him. First: he was wearing the Kugeka School's uniform. (What a genius she is…) Second: the arrogant frown on his face and his attitude were just screaming: MONEY!! It was obvious that this was a great opportunity to get herself a Master, Matsuada thought as she began to use her charm.

"Oh, hello there. What is a member of the Kugeka doing in the Maid school?" she asked, her voice dripping of honey. The Kugeka just shot her an uninterested look and didn't bother to reply. The silence was interrupted by Motoko, who had also discovered the new hottie.

"You must be Natsume Hyuuga, am I right? I've heard a lot about you but never got the opportunity to meet you in person! You sure are as handsome as they say," she whined. Matsuada shot her a death glare. This guy was _hers_.

"Whatever," Natsume replied. "I'm looking for someone." Koko and Tsubasa spotted Natsume and the girls and walked towards them.

"What are you-… Oh, hello pretty ladies," Tsubasa smiled, while Koko just waved to them. Motoko and Matsuada giggled a little, and then turned their attention towards their new prey. "So who are you looking for?" they asked. Natsume glared at them. They were seriously starting to get on his nerves. "Where can I find Sakura?" said he, not aware that they might not even know who he is talking about. Motoko suddenly stopped her giggling.

"Oh no! Don't bother with that tomboyish girl!" she snapped, her sweet voice turning spiky. Natsume raised an eyebrow while Tsubasa and Koko just kept quiet (for once) "I really think you should just forget about that girl! She doesn't talk to boys!" Motoko continued, thinking that they were agreeing with her in their silence. Matsuada looked at her friend.

"Hey, isn't Sakura that girl who beat almost every guy in school because they asked her to go out with them?" She asked. Motoko nodded. "She's _so_ arrogant! Just because she thinks she's pretty, she acts like she's the queen of the world!" "It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!"

"What do you mean, _she doesn't have any friends_?" a loud voice spoke up, interrupting the two.

They looked up to see a tall, pink-haired girl with big green eyes glaring at them furiously.  
"MISAKI," Tsubasa yelled in a happy tone. She, however, didn't even look at him. Her eyes were still fixed on Motoko and Mitsuada. "Care to explain?" said Misaki. Motoko met her fiery gaze. "I said that Sakura doesn't have any friends."

"WELL, YOU ARE WRONG!" Misaki yelled, loosing her patience. "I'm Mikan's friends and I dare to say that she is very dear to me! If you stupid tweaks ever say anything bad about her again I'll kick your Barbie asses!" the girls looked startled for a moment but recovered quickly.

"_So what_ if you're her friend? You must be the only one who's stupid enough to become friendly with that unpleasant brat! Or _maybe_…" Mitsuada added, "You just did it out of pity? I've heard that she has no family."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!" yelled Misaki, and though she hid it quite well, tears were seen in the corner of her eyes. Tsubasa decided that it was time for him to interrupt.

"That enough. If you girls don't stop fooling around, I'll personally make you regret it. And also…" He placed an arm around Misaki's shoulder. "If you ever make my Misaki cry again I'll kill you." He told them with a gentle smile on his face but the girls couldn't help but shiver. When a Kugeka member said something like that it should not be taken lightly. They quickly retreated.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" Tsubasa asked in a voice full of concern. Misaki hid her face in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. Tsubasa stepped closer, attempting to embrace her when…

"_YOUR_ Misaki? I don't remember being YOUR possession!" said she in annoyance. Tsubasa quickly stepped back, trying to save himself from her anger. "Um, well… Misaki, you must admit that you actually _are_…" "Are WHAT? Your OBJECT?? Are you out of your mind?!"

"So where exactly _is_ Sakura?" Koko interrupted so that Misaki turned her attention towards him instead. Tsubasa breathed out. _'That was close…'_

"Mikan is the captain of the swimming team after all; she should be swimming by now" said Misaki. "You want me to show you the hall?"

\\\\\

"There she is," exclaimed Misaki. Natsume stared at the auburn haired girl. She had a long, slender figure which was even more visible because she was wearing a swimsuit. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a clicking sound from Hotaru's camera. He raised an eyebrow at her, questionably. "Just in case," Hotaru explained, clicking on more time.

Mikan had stopped swimming and was on her way to the girls locker room.

"She _does_ have a great body," Tsubasa claimed. Misaki snorted while Koko nodded in slightly agreement. Lots of things could be said about Mikan Sakura but she sure had curves on the right places. Natsume didn't even winch at their conclusion but kept his stoneface in case somebody was looking at him. Inside however, for once he couldn't help but agree with his silly friends. An evil smirk crept on his face…

"I'm going. You guys stay here." Natsume said and walked away from them. Misaki couldn't help but notice that he was heading towards the girls locker room. "HEY, where are you going?" she yelled, but Tsubasa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's better not to interrupt him right now," he said. "Why's that?" Misaki wanted to know. "Did you see the look on his face?" asked Koko.   
"I still don't understand…"

"He's like a wolf, when it comes to hunting," Sumire added. "What? But Mikan's in there! We gotta stop him!!" Misaki cried. "That's impossible," Hotaru emotionlessly said. "Because when Hyuuga becomes like that no one can stop him…"

\\\\\

This chapter was a bit long actually. I TOLD myself not to make them too long coz then I would be bored by the story like what happened in _Broken 10 wishes_ (Still gonna finish it though) Ah well, what happened, happened. And besides, if I'm gonna hold my schedule all this stuff had to happen in this chapter… since it COULD NOT fit in the next one… Ok, I'll just shut up now.  
Motoko and Matsuada are purely fanmade. Hah, just wanted to make some OCC's. R&R

Be aware of chapter three: **The earring of a perverted master**


	4. The earring of a perverted master

**T**hank you: _xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx_, **FrUiTyxLiCiOuS** (That's good to hear ), sakura206, rukiakami, **Leenstarz**, RaNma11, Nephie-Chan_, XfhylliseXanne_, purplish024**, XxShiraHimexX**, _wyona22_, manimefrances, Somi-chan, swapai, **-babycakes24.-**, _Shitamu_, XxXSmileyXxX, XxMEOWxMeWxX, koolasapixels (He is! –Rolls on the floor-), **ladalada**, icedprincess6063, _9TAILEDkitsune 888_, rukiakami, **foresaken3093**, Lakadako, _tuticuttie_, Hitomi01 (Of course, we can! Do you have a user on this site then?), Cuna999, guest (Wait and see :b), **burden27**, _Chimeiteki Ai_ (Natsume's awesome too!! Okay, he's a pervert XD), li'l kitty, fireangel139, **yooyeen**, Sakura, _Irina_, glenda23 (Because I have a sick, sick mind… XD), **wind-master-redmoon**, _Nadeshiko-hime_, ilyana33 (You had me worried for a sec ), Shiro-neko,cutestella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\\**  
Master x Maid  
3: The earring of a perverted master**  
\\\\\

Mikan sighed inwardly. The hot water felt good against her smooth skin as she closed her eyes. Nothing was more relaxing than a bath after swimming. Especially when no one else was around. A clicking sound make her turn around, standing face to face with the raven-haired jerk that got her fired from her job the other day!

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed, spraying water on his face. "What's your problem?!" He didn't even bounce though. Instead, he walked slowly towards her, while she tried to cover her naked body. "A-Are you some kind of pervert? Quit screwing around with me!!"

The guy leaned so close to her that Mikan could feel his warm breath on her face. She felt drawn to his hypnotizing crimson orbs.

"It's not _you_," he told her in a low, yet tempting voice. "It's Master. Master Natsume. Don't forget that, _Maid_."

"What? Who the heck wants to remember your name?-"Mikan was cut off when the strange guy placed his arm around her wet shoulders and quickly pushed her face against his chest. "Umpf!"

"… You see, when you splashed me with that water yesterday…" he continued as he ignored her comment. "That was my first time being humiliated." A little scream got out of Mikan's mouth, when she felt his hands slide down her sides to her butt. What the hell did this guy think he was doing? She really wanted to kick his ass but it seemed somewhat impossible. How could this guy hold her in such a strong grip when she had been doing kendo and other sorts of fighting styles?

"If I don't get even with you, I won't be satisfied," he whispered. Mikan fought to be able to talk again. His grip loosened a little. "Y-Your drink… In the café…" she mumbled, trying to breathe normally. "You think I'm doing this 'cause of what happened with my drink?" An evil smirk crept on his mouth. _"…Hell, n_o" the guy leaned close to Mikan's left ear.

"You see, little girl… I always return everything ten times as harsh." He grinned as he bit her ear playfully. "Aah!" she couldn't help but moan, as he began licking her ear, making her gasp for air and took it as an opportunity to tickle her with a blow, softly but teasingly. She was so distracted she didn't notice that he took out her earring and replaced it with a round, silver ring.

'Ugh,' Mikan thought. 'I'm getting really dizzy…' Natsume noticed how hard she suddenly was breathing. He held her face with his hands, as he neared her. "N-no, I don't want…" Mikan whispered, but her vision was getting more and more blurry. "You're mine now…" Natsume said, about to kiss her.

"Mikan, are you there? What's taking you so long!!" a loud voice rang in the whole building. Natsume snorted angrily. Who dared interrupt him? But the sudden call had made Mikan come back to her senses. "What are you trying to do?" she yelled and tried to slap him, but he dodged gracefully. "G-Get out of here! YOU PERVERT!!"

"Hey, little girl, remember this. As soon as you go to school tomorrow I'll pay you back ten times as harsh." She didn't care as she just pushed him away from her. "I hope I never see you again!" Natsume just smirked and walked out.

"That pervert! What's his problem?" Mikan yelled. She was angry at herself for letting a guy like that get away with it. "Why couldn't I hit him?" she solicited again and again. "No… I was just dizzy because of the steam. There's NO WAY a guy like that is stronger than me. Yeah, it was just a fluke. It won't happen again," she convinced herself and glanced at her own worried face in the mirror. Her bright, auburn eyes stared back at her. Mikan sighed and tried to make her messy, golden-brown hair lay flat until she noticed something. Something that hadn't been there before…

"W-What the fuck??" she yelled, trying to take out her new earring. But it was locked or something, because no matter how hard she tried, the ring would still shine to her from the mirror. Mikan looked closer. "Huh? What's that symbol?" A spiral was burned into the ring. It was actually pretty, Mikan thought but then she noticed someone's initials… and it wasn't her own.

"Natsume? What? This is the pervert's earring?" Mikan realised and started to scream. "I'LL DEFINITELY SEND YOU TO HELL!!"

-

Mikan Sakura closed her eyes and placed her head comfortingly on the disk. The other students were talking excitingly about today's contractions. Every day new Maids were chosen and they were all wondering if it were to be them or some of their friends. Mikan usually spend the time sleeping since she did not know any Kugeka who would be stupid enough to make her his Maid.

After a few announcements she started to wonder if she would ever get a Master at all. She knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't be allowed to go to the school anymore. 'Such a stupid rule,' she thought to herself, but was interrupted when girls began to squeal.

"… Natsume Hyuuga of the Kugeka course has chosen his Maid for the year. His Maid shall be…" said the class rep in a microphone so that it could be heard at both the Maid school and the Kugeka School. Mikan wondered why everyone was looking so surprised. It was normal for a Kugeka member to choose a Maid, right? 'Wait… have I heard that name Natsume somewhere before?' she asked herself in wonder as she, elegantly (Private joke), had forgotten everything about yesterday in a short moment of blissful ignorance.

"I can't believe that Hyuuga-sama will choose someone this year!" a girl whined. Her friends nodded in excited agreement. "I wish _I_ would become his Maid." One of them said dreamily. "He is the most handsome guy I have ever seen." Mikan couldn't help but snort but she immediately kept quiet when her ears couth another conversation.

"… is the most dangerous guy on the whole academy. I've heard that all of his former Maids didn't last for more than one week and they all end up crying and stuff. He must be a really terrifying person." The guy who spoke was tall and had brown hair. His friend was listening carefully. "It seems that he still have friends though. They're following him everywhere; some says that they do everything he tells them to." "It's like they're his slaves, right? There are even some rumours that say that he's a murderer. That he's been killing people for the academy. You know, having missions and stuff." Mikan shivered even though it was very hot in the classroom. This Kugeka sounded very frightening indeed.

"Poor girl who gets chosen to be _his_ Maid," the guy ended, causing several others to nod. Mikan sighed. 'They're right. What a poor girl, she must be.'

"Mikan Sakura," the class rep finished. Mikan froze. _What did he just say?_

It suddenly became very silent in the classroom, and Mikan became uneasily aware of the many stares from her classmates. 'Why did a Kugeka member I know nothing about choose me to be his Maid?' she asked herself, trying to stay calm.

But she didn't have the guts to move even though she felt anger rise inside of her. How _dared _someone choose her, when she did not even know who it was? What about considering _her_ feelings, huh?

'I'll get the one responsible for this,' she thought furiously. 'Just you wait whoever you are.'

\\\\\

Be aware of chapter four: **The bet**

RxR

Questions and request are appreciated.


	5. The bet

**R**eviews: ladalada, Cuna999, X-J0UR0-X, GApurpLeAddicT, emiko-pyon, xXbunnyholicXx, Neko246, The Fair Maiden, Leenstarz, NiKz135, XXMikanXX, Duriansan, cutestella, FrUiTyxLiCiOuS, wannabeawriter _(Because she's an idiot)_, Misaki-chan, swapaibakawaii, rukiakami _(Haha, thank you? XD)_, okaix, cute-azn-angel, XxShiraHimexX, novachipsalice, minahoru _(Well, lets be friends then XD)_, miyUki hyUuGa, Kate-Online 101.

Please continue reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\\**  
Master x Maid  
4: The bet**  
\\\\\

"Natsu-chan?" Koko asked. "Why are we here?"

Koko scratched his head in a slightly confused manner while looking around. His new found maid, Anna, stood behind him, quite afraid of the rumoured: _Natsu-chan._

Natsume glared emotionlessly at Koko before raising one finger, setting fire on Koko's messy hair. "Ah, Natsu-chan, you're so mean!" he wailed, while Anna looked even more horrified. How could someone use his powers on one of his own friends?

"I've already _told_ you not to call me that."

"OOPS, I kinda forgot"

"This is the room for the Student Council, right?" Misaki interrupted in a threatening voice. Like it was not even a question.

"Yes, it is," Hotaru replied coldly. To her, all this was just a waste of her precious time. There was only one reason she was still here, and that was to gather information on her so called 'friends' maids and that even a genius like her could not afford disobeying Natsume Hyuuga of the Kugeka. That would make her drop status.

"Oh well… We might as well enjoy it," Tsubasa smiled as he sank deeper into the comfortable chair. Misaki pouted grumpily. They were all gathered with their maids in the Student Council on Natsume's command. Except for Aoi and Youichi who were late, they had called Natsume and told him that they would be there as soon as possible. Natsume's eyebrow twisted a little. He still didn't like the idea of his little sister being alone with another guy in a place he didn't know where were.

"So what are we doing, Natsume-sama? I'm having a manicure in less than an hour," Sumire complained. Natsume smirked inwardly.

"We're here to greet my new maid."

-

"Heck no! Hecknohecknohecknoheckno!! This better be a freakin' _joke_, ya know! This better be a very, _very_ bad joke!!" Mikan was running as fast as she could even though people would still stare at her retreating back, wondering what just passed them. Then, they would suddenly recognize her.

"Hey, isn't she the…"

"Yeah, the one who's…"

"Natsume Hyuuga's…"

"NO, DON'T SAY IT!" Mikan screamed while passing a couple of students. 'This is just a big misunderstanding! It has to be!!' And there was only one way to solve it.

_The Student c__ouncil. _

The door was wrapped up so harshly, it almost fell of. Natsume looked up just to find himself face to face with his new maid. A winning smirk slowly found its way to his handsome features. He knew she would come here. He had it all planned.

"YOU!! WHAT IS ALL THIS?!" Mikan said in a voice so loud and angry, it made the others reconsider if being here even had been a good idea in the first place. Natsume didn't react though.

"I'm talking to you, bastard!"

"Hnn? What's the problem, maid?"

"WHAT THE HECK? OH, NO FREAKIN' WAY!! I'm not- _never_, going to be your maid!" Mikan didn't even notice that there were quite a lot of other people in the Student Council. She only had eyes for Natsume – the source of her anger.

"Um, M-Mikan-san?" she turned around and stared at the guy who had spoken. He was cleaning his glasses nervously.

"Yuu. What is all this?" Mikan asked in a calmer voice. She had known the class rep for quite some time now and was aware of the fact that he became uneasy when she was angry.

"You have already made a contract, stupid. You _are_ Natsume-sama's maid for this year. It's not your decision. It never was, really," Sumire interrupted in a mocking voice. She already hated this maid's guts.

"I didn't ask you, _Permy_." Mikan hissed; her eyes on fire. "And I haven't agreed to _any_ of this, so the contract is off!"

A long silence followed. Sumire looked like she was going to explode. She was just about to make a comeback but Natsume cut her off with a simple hand move. He looked intensely at Mikan. "I assume you must have noticed my mark on that ring." He said in a calm voice. Mikan's hand unintentionally grabbed the earring, covering the mark. "That earring is the contract. If you can take it of, the contract is off." He smirked. "But that would be impossible."

Mikan grinned her teeth. She had been trying to take that earring out since yesterday but it seemed like it was locked.

"T-This is-"

"Unfair? Don't you know about the 'maid' system?" said Sumire mockingly.

"Of course, I do!" Mikan snapped. "Each rich family has at least one member who's a student here. And each one of those students chooses someone from the normal class to be a _servant_. It's a system that was created to manage these selfish heirs so they can graduate!"

"That's quite a harsh solution; don't you think so, Misaki?" Tsubasa said smilingly.

"No, I think it's about right." Misaki answered making Tsubasa's jaws drop.

"AND, aside from the members only a maid can wear this kind of earring." Mikan pointed at it with anger written all over her face. "But I didn't agree to this!"

"You do know what'll happen… if you say no, don't you?" Natsume asked her quetly.

Mikan bit her lower lip. She would be expelled. But if she did become this guy's maid it would give her free tuition.

"… Fine. But only because I'll get free tuition."

"You know about the 'drop' too, right?"

"…"

"If you don't do exactly as I say, I'll 'drop' you."

"…"

"Then you'll be expelled."

"…"

"And you don't want that, am I right?"

Mikan walked towards Natsume with quick steps. She grabbed him by the collar and bought his face close to hers. Tsubasa was about to react but, again, he was stopped by Natsume. 'Are you kidding me or is he actually having fun right now?' Tsubasa thought while sweat dropping.

"Lookie here, pretty boy. If ya wanna drop me, feel free to. Because I will NEVER become your slave!!"

A loud gasp was heard.

"Mikan-sama!"

"Huh?" Mikan turned her head, still holding Natsume by the collar though. A beautiful girl was standing in the door. She had long, raven hair and big, blue eyes.

"Aoi-chan? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, getting confused. That caught Natsume's attention. "You know her?" he asked Aoi. She didn't answer; instead her eyes were getting all teary. Aoi dropped the bag she was caring and ran to hug Mikan. "MIKAN-SAMA! I missed you so much!!"

Mikan laughed softly and send Aoi such a gentle and beautiful smile, it made the boys blush. Well, except for Natsume – even though he _was_ quite stunned.

"I didn't notice _you_ were Natsume-nii's new maid!" Aoi beamed. Mikan frowned shortly but then smiled again when she saw that Aoi was looking at her.

"Well, it's a surprise for me too," she mumbled.

"Um… How do you know Sakura, Aoi-chan?" Tsubasa asked confused.

"Oh, she saved me from a gang one year ago! I've admired her ever since, she has even taught me a couple of ways to defend myself! She's just _amazing_!"

"You end up getting saved a lot, huh?" a coolly voice said. It came from a boy with greyish hair, silver eyes and a bored look on his handsome face. Well, he couldn't be more than fourteen years old though.

"Youichi-kun!" Aoi beamed sweetly. "This is my maid, Youichi!"

Natsume glared at the guy but he didn't move.

"A glaring-contest has begun! Who will win?" Koko said sarcastically, making Anna giggle kindly. They looked at each other and Koko's eyes softened. He liked Anna, without a doubt.

"I-it's okay, right? I really, _really_ like him," Aoi anxiously said to Natsume making Youichi blush deep crimson.

"_Tch_"

"Let's believe that means 'yes', shall we?" Mikan interrupted in a mocking voice. All in all, she thought it was stupid that Natsume was the one to decide if Aoi's choice was good or not.

"Thank god," Aoi said as she grabbed Youichi's hand. He looked away to hide a blush but didn't let go though. "We have a challenge now, so see you later!" she exclaimed ready to walk out of the door when Natsume stopped them.

"Wait. You," he looked at Youichi. "Protect her with the cost of your life."

"I will."

They stared at each other. Then Natsume smirked teasingly. "And don't give in to your hormones."

"Ugh, you're just SO stupid," Mikan snapped as soon as the door was closed behind a flustered Youichi and a confused Aoi.

"Mikan, I'll see you tomorrow! Remember to come to the Kugeka Special School Grounds. Since you're a maid now," Misaki added as Tsubasa took her hand and dragged her with him.

"Yeah…" Mikan whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by it all. Of course, she had protested because Hyuuga was such a stupid master! But when she looked at it closely, everything was actually really great. Now she didn't have to work so much to pay the school tuition.

-

If just her master had been kind, she thought angrily while walking outside in-between the trees at the Maid School Grounds. What was it he told her again?

"_You'll have to do whatever I tell you to…"_

"Natsume Hyuuga, huh? This is ridiculous!"

"What is?" an arrogant voice interrupted. "It's you again," she grimaced.

"Just admit it, ugly. You're happy about it."

"What? I _hate_ you and I'll never _ever_ like you!!"

"Heh. Is that so? How can you be so sure?" His mocking voice was piercing right through her untouchable pride. She turned around to face that arrogant bastard of her master. "I won't! I will never like an arrogant, selfish, horrible, mean, big-headed, self-centred, womanizing, cold and cruel bastard like you!!"

"Let's make a bet then. I bet that in the end of this year you've fallen head over heals in love with me. You bet on the opposite. If any of us gives up during the year, the other has won. That means, as for you, I can't drop you without losing, and you can't stop being my maid."

"W-Who the heck wants to make such a stupid bet with someone like you!?" Mikan yelled startled. 'How can this guy be so sure of himself?' Natsume smirked at her. "Then… you actually already think you've lost? Are you already… **In love with me?"**

"No way! Fine, I'll agree to your stupid bet! Just you watch!"

"So you will. If I win you'll do anything I tell you to..." Natsume looked so arrogant; it even made Mikan's hands shake from anger. 'T-This _guy_… I'll definitely crush him'

"Okay. But if _I _win you'll stay away from me and never talk to me again!"

"It's settled then. Don't make me bored, _maid_."

A cold twist swept made the trees rustle and send shivers down Mikan's spine. She didn't know that the swept was a warning about harsh times coming.

That bet was the twist of fate…

\\\\\

Be aware of chapter five: **To his rescue**


	6. To his rescue

**A**uthors note: Hello, everyone! I'm going to Amsterdam with my friends tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while. So please understand that for once there is actually a good reason XD  
Please enjoy the chapter.

By the way: Don't tell me if I made a grammar mistake. I'm very selfish so it's really annoying :b OH, TO BE HONEST WAS TO MUCH FOR MY POOR BRAIN  
–Dies-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\\**  
Master x Maid  
5: To his rescue**  
\\\\\

'What kinda chair is this? It's more like a sofa. Is this were we sit during class?' Mikan thought in wonder. She sighed inwardly as she sank deeper into the comfortable chair in her new classroom. A lot of other Kugeka students with their maids were already here even thought there was no sight of Natsume yet.

'Good,' she thought and meant it. 'I have my own refrigerator and my own laptop! That idiot master will just spoil all the fun.'

"Sakura?" Mikan opened her eyes and saw Tsubasa and Misaki looking down at her. "What are you sitting here for?"

"Oh, hello there! Just call me Mikan," she grinned widely. Mikan decided to get along with the other Kugeka's. It would be a bad idea to make powerful enemies.

"Mikan, now isn't the time to be chatting so freely," Anna said painting hard. She had been running.

"Huh?"

"Hyuuga-sama's schoolbag isn't here and Koko-sama told me that your master might be having a cold today!"

"So what about it?" Mikan snorted, not caring one bit.

"As a maid, your most important task is to make sure your master is pleased. Therefore, if I were you I would go to his mansion. There is a driver waiting outside," Hotaru emotionlessly said.

"He can't even take care of himself? **How useless**. Oh, well! While I'm at it, I better go check on that jerk and if he's not alright I'll kick his ass!" Mikan exclaimed making everyone sweat drop.

-

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS??!"

Mikan's eyes were glued on the enormous mansion in front of her. Trees were growing everywhere in fine, equal lines. A noble man dressed in black suddenly appeared behind her. "Mikan Sakura?"

"WOAH! Don't scare me, old man!"

"… Welcome to the Hyuuga of the Kugeka's residence."

"Huh? Are you telling me this isn't a park?!" The butler snapped his fingers and the driver started the motor with a humming sound. Mikan turned around and gasped when she saw the car.

"Wow! I just rode in a Mercedes-Benz?!"

"Now, if you will follow me, please," the butler told Mikan as she merrily tagged along. 'Hey, this is really awesome! Maybe I can snatch a fork in gold or something' she thought evilly.

"This is master's bedroom. He is waiting you."

Mikan stepped into the most gorgeous room she had ever imagined. It was so big that a whole family could use it as their house. The walls were slightly silver coloured, the panels black. In the middle of the room a kingsize bed stretched itself making Mikan feel like she was very, very small.

"Ah. It's you," a smug voice said quietly. Mikan quickly snapped out of her amazement and her eyes was now fixed on her master. He really _did_ look ill. His dreamy crimson orbs were blurry and his face pale. His gorgeous raven hair was pasted to his forehead, all sweaty.

'How can you be this good-looking, even when you are supposed to have a cold?!' Mikan thought angrily. _1-0 to him._

"You look like shit," Mikan exclaimed. 'A little white lie never hurt anybody…'

"I see. Why did you come?"

"Your friends said you were ill. I'm checking if it's true."

"I'm really hot," Natsume mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Oh, _please_" Mikan snorted.

"I'm _sweaty_," he snapped. "Oh," Mikan said flustered.

"I'll change." Mikan scratched her head as if not understanding. _Huh?_ Natsume then took of his t-shirt. "OH, NO- Wait, wait-"she told him. He grabbed a clean one and groaned annoyed because he was too dizzy to put it on. "You do it."

"What are you, retarded or something?" Mikan snapped. "Do it yourself."

"Know what? I'm feeling _really_ displeased right now, maid. That is not a very good thing. For you, at least." Natsume pointed at her. "If you can withstand my payback, then I'll let you go back to school."

"What do you mean by that?"

Natsume smirked at her. "Don't tell me you were so exited about the expensive things in class, that you forgot about my payback?" Mikan took a deep breath and walked to his side. "Fine, whatever," she muttered but stopped as she felt Natsume's fever-hot hands on her chins. "I don't really care what the others use their maids for… whether they threat them as assistants or what… but as for me…" Crimson orbs met hazel. "I use them to kill time." Then his lips crashed into hers.

-

"I can't BELIEVE that guy," Mikan yelled furiously. Her steps were heard – loud and bold in the whole Hyuuga mansion as she walked out of it in great danger to everything that came in her way.

_Flashback_

_Mikan pushed him away with unbelievable force. "I-… w-what do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked while blushing almost as feverishly as Natsume's ill face looked. Still, he managed to put on a smirk._

"_Getting all turned on, aren't you?" he whispered sending shivers down her spine. She felt confused. 'Why does this happen? What is wrong with me?'_

_Natsume then cupped her cheek with one of his hands. His face neared hers yet again. Mikan was too shocked to do anything. His warm breath __tickled her ear. "Hey," his soft voice called her "Are you in love with me now?"_

"_NO," Mikan snapped as she got up from his bed and ran out of the room. "JERK!"_

_Natsume just smirked. "You'll come back to me…" he whispered as he fell into his bed in a light slumber. _

_End of flashback_

-

"Hey, Natsu-chan," Tsubasa said enthusiastically. Koko grinned weirdly. Maybe it was because he thought it was fun to see Natsume having a cold, maybe it was because Anna was holding his hand. Well, you never know what Koko is thinking.

Natsume grunted. 'Great,' he thought. 'All the baka's are here'

"Natsume-sama, I bought you flowers" Sumire giggled as Anna placed a box with cake in front of him. He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"But we are here to keep you company of course," Koko grinned.

"Because we are your only friends," Misaki added and Tsubasa couldn't hold in a laugh.

Sumire then uttered a huge scream.

-

"Ugh. WHY AM I FEELING LIKE I'M THE BAD ONE HERE?!" Mikan yelled. She had been thinking about Natsume since she left him, all alone with his cold. And it wasn't lovey-dovey stuff that passed her brain. It was things like: 'If he dies of that cold, it's my fault' or: 'What if he drops me? I'll get expelled'

"Okay," said Mikan. "Fine. I'll go see how he is. Just checking if he's ok. Then I'm going again. Yeah, I'll just go see if he's not dead yet." And then she turned around in the middle of the road and walked back.

-

"Who are you guys?" Koko asked dreamily. Sumire had thrown herself on the floor in panic and the other girls, even Misaki, looked quite worried. Well, Hotaru did not but she wouldn't even look shocked if pigs could fly. The five men who had just jumped through the window in the bedroom grinned evilly.

"We've got business with Hyuuga," they smirked which made Natsume clutch his teeth in frustration. 'I'm too weak to fight right now' he was aware of the fact that he really needed a miracle now if he didn't wanna get beat to a pulp.

"Business, you say? I have nothing to give you. Fuck off," Natsume told them coolly even thought he could barely hold his eyes open. The men laughed.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga? Feeling unwell?" One of them grabbed Natsume's arm and threw him roughly onto the floor. Sumire began to cry.

"What are you doing?" Tsubasa said in fury. This wasn't the least bit funny anymore. Koko looked at Anna and made a telepathic message. _'If it gets more dangerous… run'_

She looked frightened. Then she nodded. Natsume was breathing heavily. "Hey," he said quietly. He spit on the man's foot. "Fuck you."

"WHY YOU LITTLE… I have the _steelhand _alice, so you better watch your mouth!" The others watched in horror as the man's hand turned hard as steel. "I'll beat the hell out of you. And your little friends are gonna watch it all," he yelled. A huge fire then surrounded Tsubasa, Misaki, Anna, Koko, Hotaru, Yuu and Sumire, protecting them from whatever the man would want to do.

"No, NATSUME," Tsubasa shouted. Hotaru raised a big gun and started shooting into the flames. "What are you doing?? Are to trying to kill Natsume-sama?" Sumire screamed. "Well, it's not like I can really aim, is it?" Hotaru replied. "Because of these stupid flames"

Suddenly, they both heard Natsume's voice clearly. "I'm okay. I'm gonna be saved right on time."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Misaki yelled. "WHO THE HECK WILL SAVE YOU NOW?!"

Natsume smirked weakly. _"My maid"_

An enormous crashing sound followed and the fire disappeared as if it had never been there. A fast shadow ran towards the man who was holding Natsume in a steel grip. He made broad eyes when an angry looking girl jumped up in the air in front of him.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" she yelled as she kicked the man in the face. His grab loosened so much that Natsume was able to get away from him.

"Little lady… I'm here to kill Hyuuga," he said angrily. Mikan snapped. She ran towards him again. He tried to use his alice but she nullified it and punched him so hard in the face that he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"He's not your master, he's mine! If somebody's gonna kill him, it should be me!"

Natsume smirked inwardly. She really was interesting after all. Misaki laughed out loud, made a double of herself and kicked another of the men's ass. Tsubasa caught one in his shadow, Hotaru shot one, and Sumire punched one with her cat-dog alice.

The men ended up running for their life. "AND DON'T COME BACK," Mikan yelled. Natsume sat on the floor with a soft thud. He moaned loudly. "Are you okay, Natsume-sama?" Sumire gasped. He didn't reply.

"Tsk. Can't even protect himself. Is this supposed to be a man?" Mikan said mockingly while looking at him. He smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Again, as it so often happened with Natsume, Mikan didn't have time to react.

She was shocked when Natsume's masculine arms were wrapped around her petite waist, making their bodies collide.

"I told you guys," Natsume whispered in Mikan's hair. "That she would definitely come to my rescue"

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Since when would Natsume hug his maids? Since when would he even have faith in them?? Silence filled the room, then…

"…Since she loves me."

"DO NOT!!" Mikan yelled and pushed him away.

-

_Two days later…_

"ACHOO!" Mikan sneezed. "'Ow gould dis habben to me?"

"So even idiots catch colds, huh?" Natsume smirked.

"DIS IS ALL YOUR FAULD, STUBID NAT'UME!!"

\\\\\

Be aware of chapter six: **White as snow**


	7. White as snow

**R**eviews: angela, ChibiRukiaChan, tina1061 _(Mikan caught Natsume's cold XD)_, natsumian:), SilverFire15, Hitomi01, rukiakami, Sunkised-chan, nako-nako, Duriansan, XXMikanXX, RaNma11, ladalada, Neko246, icy-natsu85, twilight, younggem, TearsandSorrow _(You never know XD)_, clippit, HyuugaYingLang, tensai-Chibi, minahoru, Cuna999, Someone, gi, Chimeiteki Ai, Ashe16, wannabeawriter, flamehaze _(Maybee? XD),_ wind-master-redmoon, sayopiyo, xXbunnyholicXx, mangamanic1234, hyuugaaddict, hyuuga143, cutiececile, glenda23, Orange and Purple, chuey-k-r, Candiegirl12, ashleefen

**D**isclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (Shocking, isn't it?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\\**  
Master x Maid  
6: White as snow**  
\\\\\

Mikan Sakura robbed her nose in a confused manner. She turned around and walked the other way yet again. 'Why is that pervert so hard to find?' she thought pouting irritably.

-

The park was quiet as everything was covered in recently fallen show. It was shining purely white without any footprints on it yet. Well except for a few marks of a certain persons quick steps.

'Fuck,' Natsume Hyuuga thought charmingly as he lifted his gaze to stare at the sky, wondering if more snow would fall soon. He clenched his teeth. 'That sorry excuse for a father…'

_Flashback_

"_You can never leave, Natsume," said his father coldly. Mr. Hyuuga was a terrifying person when he was angry. His crimson eyes were burning in fury, his tall figure rising above you, making you feel very small and unimportant. But Natsume bit his lip and ignored all this._

"_Shut up, father. It's not your decision! If I don't wanna be the heir of Hyuuga Corporations, you can't stop me!!" Natsume was even angrier than his father was. No one knew how much he hated his life. Always doing what everyone expects __him to do. He was tired of it._

"_I want my OWN life, father!"_

_SLAP_

_Natsume was shocked. Mr. Hyuuga, his dad, had just slapped him across the face. "You are pathetic, Natsume. You are not even worthy to be trusted with my business. Unfortunately, I have no one except you. Now, don't be childish and do as you are told!" he bellowed. Natsume clenched his fists. His cheek was burning, not only from the pain but mostly from the humiliation he felt._

"_I don't wanna become like you!" Natsume growled. "You are not my father and you never were!"_

_Silence. "You are not my son __either, Natsume. I am very disappointed in you."_

"_Like hell I care!" Natsume turned around and walked out of the mansion, wanting to be alone with his thoughts._

_-_

"_What's wrong?" a tall man with dark hair and tantalizing, black eyes asked softly. Mr. Hyuuga showed no emotion but inside he was surprised._

"_Natsume," he explained darkly. The black-haired man chuckled lightly._

"_Do you want me to take care of him?"_

"_Yes… yes, do as you like," Mr. Hyuuga replied with a tired look on his face._

_End of flashback_

Natsume ignored the burning pain his right cheek was coursing him as he lit a cigarette with a deep frown planted on his face. 'That old geezer is gonna pay for this'

He inhaled but suddenly realised that smoking reminded him of his father. He stood up and threw the cigarette in the snow. "Shit! I'm done smoking," he said to no one in particular. A high-pitch voice made him turn around.

"Hyuuga! You didn't just _throw_ that cigarette, right?!"

If it wasn't for Natsume's fight with his father, he would have smirked at the panting girl in front of him, she looked furious. Just because of some dumb cigarette. Heh.

"So what if I did?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You are destroying mother nature!!" Mikan bellowed as she took three quick steps and picked the cigarette up from the ground. Natsume just struggled.

The two were both silent for a couple of minutes as they gazed at the snow. 'I can't believe there is snow in September,' Mikan thought wondering, as she suddenly remembered something important.

"Um, I kinda ran into Aoi on my way here," Mikan then said feeling uneasy. Natsume stiffened. "So she told you." He sneered getting angry again. Mikan nodded slightly.

"So you… ran away from your dad?"

Natsume groaned. "_'Ran away'_? Where did you hear that, you stupid girl? If I run away my father will get exactly what he wants!"

"So you are just sulking?!"

"I'm not sulking, idiot."

"Then why do you look all gloomy here, feeling sorry for yourself? Isn't that called sulking?"

"I'M NOT!!"

Silence lay between them. Mikan choose to keep quiet in an offended and a little bewildered manner, not really knowing why he yelled at her but angry because he did.

Natsume broke the tension. "I hate him"

"Who?"

"My _father_, you fucking mook"

"What did you say, you pathetic loser?" Mikan replied. "You just don't like your dad because you recognize yourself in him, isn't that right? I think you are just afraid of becoming like him!"

"You bitch!" Natsume exclaimed angrily as he grabbed a strand of Mikan's curly hair and threw her roughly onto the snow in one smooth movement. Mikan tried to get up, but Natsume pinned her down with his weight. As she felt her master's hands gripping her throat and the cold snow slowly melting underneath her; the only thing that ran through her head was…

'How full of pain and fear his eyes looks'

"Take that back," he said trying to sound calm. But he had lost his cool and he knew it. Mikan didn't reply and he tightened his grip on her throat. Of course he would not kill her, he just wanted her to take her words back… and _maybe_ make her regret them a little.

"If you want to, feel free to hit me," Mikan uttered having a hard time breathing normally. "But then I will win our bet, won't I?" Natsume's grip loosened as he closed his eyes and told himself to relax. She was right. If he hit her or coursed her any physical damage, the contract was off. Whenever he wanted it or not he had to control himself.

Mikan felt Natsume let go of her and she heard him sit down on the bench, his bangs covering his eyes. She sighed as she stood up and looked at the falling snow, her bag facing him.

"Hey," she said quietly catching his attention. "Know why the snow is white?" Natsume snorted loudly but Mikan ignored him patiently. "Because it has forgotten its true colour… It keeps on searching and searching, wanting to find the place where it belongs. Because it does not remember the days were it had a colour, where it had a will to live and to smile. That's why it is white… so it can become all the colours in the world, so it can distance itself from others… but you know what? I think the snow is fine just the way it is."

Natsume tried to breathe normally but it seemed impossible. He knew she was trying to cheer him up in her own, stupid way… he knew she was just using a metaphor to talk about him… but he could not help but be pleased by her words.

"_You are fine just the way you are"_

No one had ever really told him that. Without anymore thinking, Natsume grabbed Mikan's left hand and pulled her down at the bench beside him coursing her to yelp in surprise. "Hey, what're you-"

Natsume placed his head on her lap, still holding her hand in a firm grip. "Just leave me like this for a while," he muttered. Mikan calmed down. She carefully touched his raven-coloured, messy hair, he winched a little but then allowed her to do as she liked. "Ok," she whispered and for the first time in her life, Mikan Sakura felt a tiny blush, almost not visible on the outside, creeping onto her rosy cheeks as the snow continued to fall.

-

"Oi…"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you too old for polkadotted panties?"

"AAARH, NATSUMEEEE!!"

\\\\\

Be aware of chapter seven: **First challenge**


End file.
